Forests of Ash Coloured Hair
by Labyrinth-Hallucination
Summary: Anya Prescott, a 7th year student has more then a crush onher professor and Remus Lupin who has an unhealthy and un characteristic obsession with a student. Rated M - (smutt age difference)


**_Forbidden Fruit_**

The cool crisp morning air stung his lungs as he breathed in deep, 'winter is certainly almost here' the man thought as he he walked across the foggy hillside heading towards the east side of the lake. He liked his walks, it was quiet since the students weren't awake yet, and his duties as a professor were not required. Remus rugged himself up in his grey coat and continued to his favorite spot near the lake.

He used to come here to drink and play around with his marauders back when he was a student himself, and his heart sunk deep in the memories as he sat on the moist ground near a large mossy rock.

It was not only here where he held memories for his friends but more vivdly a harsher more plaguing memory hit him hard like a brick.

The long flowing ash blonde hair, the athletic warm slightly sun kissed legs, the sound of her books pages moving with the wind, the harsh sent of pine in the air.

He shuddered at the thought, attempting to get the look of her doe eyes out of his head. He was acting like a love struck poet, or an adolescent fool. Or so he kept telling himself. Even though he tried to resist or say it was purely walking to this part of the lakes edge for nostalgia's sake he was truly trying to ignore his unknown new yearning for the girl.

He sucked in a deep breath and tried to shake himself out of whatever mind set he was in. She was his student, and she didn't see him in the same way. She didn't stay up late staring at the wall still trying to smell the fresh warm pines on the wind at autumns end and hot kisses next to a moss covered rock. - NO, that was purely him.

He never went as far as to picture him kissing her. Until he saw her on the bank of the lake humming a tune and going about her business like no one was watching her. Especially of all people, him.

That afternoon played over and over in his mind, them pleasantly talking about books and topics, her hands running through her hair when he said something she liked and agreed with.

He sighed again, bringing himself to stand after sitting where he had sat during that afternoon, running his hand through his own hair trying to knock himself out of his un healthy obsessive thoughts.

Remus was never like this, he was never an 'obsessive' type. He liked girls yes, he had successfully copulated with many his is youth but none had truly captivated him like she did. Which more then irked him, it disturbed him.

It wasn't only unhealthy but utterly inappropriate. She was well under the age for someone like him, being 17 and him well into his thirties, she was his student, and that thought alone played havoc with his morals.

 _ **)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

The ash blonde teenager sat opposite a warm crackling fire reading a book that her friend a recommended to her earlier that year. Her petite fingers lay lazily by the side of the pages, not moving and unmotivated to turn the page. For it wasn't the book she was really reading, she read the words but none of it really sunk in. Anya was too busy thinking about other things that she dare not mention or even discuss with her class mates and friends, and better yet anyone.

How could she explain this feeling? it wasn't one hundred percent justified nor was it really truly real, or though she kept telling herself. Her mind often wondered like this ever since that wonderful day by the lake.

Her body slumped into the soft crimson arm chair and she sighed in a odd kind of contentedness at the thought of his warm smile, his ragged robes and the twinkle in his wrinkled tired eyes as he spoke about things he enjoyed.

She thought girls but feels this for boys at least in the same age range, but no, she felt all of these weird unsettling feelings towards her professor. The warmth in her heart would shift quickly into desire as she pictured his smile again.

God she was truly going insane, this was utterly and entirely inappropriate. He was her TEACHER, and students certainly don't think this way towards their professors and certainly not for men many years her senior.

Anya let out a frustrated sigh and tried to shake herself out of whatever she was dreaming about. It was silly, what a silly girl she was.

 _ **)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)O)**_

He thought the distraction of Christmas would shake his mind out of his thoughts for her, but to his dread he found out that the phrase 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' plagued him. He kept remembering her in class. even when he passed her in the class room, he couldn't help but make eye contact with her, her warm doe eyes staring up at him, unbeknownst to his temptations and desires.

Even after weeks of trying to dumb down whatever he felt, the hunger inside him grew and the more the fantasies developed.

Some times at night he would give in, telling himself that it was only his mind and his fantasies did nothing to harm any body. But after vigorously masturbating groaning low and grunting like an animal at the thought of taking her roughly and passionately in every place possible, after he felt the sticky mess on his hand and the sweat on his forehead he felt disgusted with himself. All of this was so out of character, but some how she made him so weak, so vulnerable to his vulgar desires that he wished to all whatever gods were listening to end his suffering before he did something stupid.

And stupid is exactly what he did.


End file.
